


Homesick butt dial calls

by Mushaloons



Series: One shot OTPS [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Homesick, Pidge is bitter in almost everything I write and it's pretty damn justified though, i need to stop, i'm a little bitch sometimes, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaloons/pseuds/Mushaloons
Summary: Keith butt dials Voltron when he’s lonely.





	Homesick butt dial calls

Keith knew that things were going to be different with the Blade. He just never thought he’d get...homesick. And for Voltron, out of everything. So when he pressed the call button (specifically made for allies), he didn’t realize what he was doing until it lead him to voicemail.

_ Shit,  _ he thought to himself as the screen flashed black. _ Why’d I even do that? Not like I miss them or anything… _

_ Do I? _

And to be honest, he didn’t know. Maybe? It really was a relief to be away from Lance’s horrible jokes and farts, but the paladin really was a kind-hearted person, annoying, but he wouldn’t harm him in any way. And a small part of him did care for the younger boy, even if he’d deny it. There was Shiro and Allura, the closest he’d ever get to parental figures. Shiro was the one who had taken him in when nobody else would, and Allura became like an aunt/sister/mom through the bonding exercises and she gradually made him a less temperamental child.

Coran and Hunk were slightly different. Keith never really interacted with them much, only for some questions and about food. But they were always nice to him, even when he acted like a bitch. Even when he almost killed them. Then there was Pidge. He wished he could take back some of the things he said to her, wished he wasn’t so rude. Frankly, he might’ve missed her the most. She had that childlike smile whenever she got excited, and her hazel eyes had a spec of sea-green in them….

Which were currently looking back at him on the screen, confused and slightly pissed. He hurried to press answer.

Her voice came to life on the speaker. “Why’d you call? Last time I checked, nobody’s been attacking in the past 24 hours. And almost everyone is sleeping here so...”

“I miss you.” The words came out almost immediately. Pidge’s eyebrows shot up, then lowered. She bit her lip. “Uh…”

“I mean, I miss all of you. Even Lance.” 

Pidge frowned. “If you missed us so much how come you ignore us every time we get a chance to talk?”

“You know why, Pidge.”

“Know what, huh?” The loudness of her voice was only amplified by the castle’s halls. Keith winced. She paused for a beat, then continued, quieter. “You left us after almost killing us. And I get you need to help the Blade. But ignoring your former teammates? I thought we were your friends, Keith. I thought we were...I dunno…”

“Family?” He offered.

She narrowed her eyes and looked away. “We’re not your family anymore. Hell, we never  _ were _ . Have a nice life with the Marmorans, alright? See you later.” 

Her link cut out, and the screen flickered back to blue, leaving him sitting there in his chair. Like it was an island.  _ Sure felt like one _ , he thought bitterly.

Loud footsteps behind him were heard. Kolivan walked up to him. He yawned. “Talking to the paladins?”

“Yeah.” 

“That green one sure didn’t seem too happy.” He yawned again, and patted Keith on the shoulder. “Get some sleep alright? We’re landing tomorrow morning with the princess’ ship.” 

Kolivan then walked away. Keith stayed. He sat there for a moment, then buried his face in his hands, groaning.  _ I really am a screw-up, aren’t I? _

The silence in the hall told him yes. He didn't fight back this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT SEASON 5 IS TOMORROW. Sometimes I wonder if I only watch the show just to hope for Kidge. Part of it is. Part of it is because I love Lance.


End file.
